Riding lawnmowers are typically configured to operate in a non-collecting mode wherein grass clippings are deposited on the surface of the turf such as when clippings are discharged from the side or the rear of the mower deck or a catching mode wherein grass clippings are conveyed to containers which are often mesh bags supported by a grass catcher lid assembly mounted to the back end of the mower. Operators of riding lawn mowers and particularly professional operators often have a need to alternate between jobs where the customer accepts the non-collecting mode and jobs where the customer requests the collection of grass clippings. Accordingly, in the course of a work day including two or more job sites, it may be necessary to alternate between a job in which grass clippings are collected and a job in which grass clippings are not collected. Accordingly, when a job does not require the collection of grass clippings, it is preferable to remove the grass catcher apparatus in order to improve the maneuverability of the rear end of the riding lawn mower. Prior art grass catching systems for large riding lawn mowers often require at least two operators to remove or replace a grass clippings collection apparatus, or the effort to do so is difficult and time consuming for one operator. Moreover, with most grass catching systems, it is not possible to rotate a grass catcher lid assembly to a hanging, lowered or retracted position. What is needed is a grass clippings collection apparatus having a lid assembly that may be easily removed and replaced by a single operator. Further, what is needed is a grass catcher lid assembly that can be reoriented to a more favorable handling position by a single operator when the grass clippings collection apparatus is not in use or when the grass clippings collection apparatus is not in use.